


The ‘not-so-secret’ Nudist

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Actors, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Vlamburn - Freeform, secret nudist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Tyler Blackburn is a ‘secret nudist’ which means he’s often naked in his trailer; Michael has a habit of walking in, unannounced, and getting an eyeful





	The ‘not-so-secret’ Nudist

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry to ‘Sexy Story Time’ on discord :)
> 
> Edit: also for some weird reason I keep changing the tenses but ignore that!

The first time Michael walked into Tyler’s trailer, unannounced, was a day he’d never forget.

 

Much like the writer’ room, the entire set had an extremely laid back open-door policy... one he was still only kinda getting used to but he often barged into Karan and Nathan’s trailers without knocking so it was only natural he started doing the same to Tyler.

On this particular day, he hadn’t been thinking, was way too excited about the latest script tease he’d been given; he’d practically sprinted to the trailer and just thrown the door open.

 

Where he was met with the image of Tyler Blackburn, lying _naked_ on the couch. His eyes closed, fast asleep, completely at ease on his stomach, arm listless over the edge. Michael can’t help but stare; his eyes trailed down the small of his back to the curve of his ass and he took a single step back for the last thing he wanted was to wake his sleeping co-worker.

 

His one saving grace was the headphones covering Tyler’s ears, meaning his presence hadn’t been noticed. So he took another step back and another until he was safely outside though his heart was still racing. He closed the door and walked away, the image now permanently affixed inside his mind. A sight he’d _never_ forget.

 

*

 

Three days later, it happened again.

 

Michael forgot himself and his manners, threw the door of the trailer open to find Tyler talking on the phone, though this time he was barely covered by a towel. Michael silently apologized and started to back away but Tyler was quick to wave for him to come inside.

 

He’d already forgotten what brought him there. Tyler started to move about the trailer, talking on his hands free on his phone; with his back to Michael he dropped the towel and proceeded to get dressed... all the while Michael watched; transfixed, unable to blink or even breathe.

 

Michael quickly looked away as Tyler turned around and he could hear the soft, gentle chuckle of Tyler’s amusement. He looks now, surprisingly disappointed, to see the fully clothed Tyler before him who was smiling and not at all embarrassed.

 

“Sorry I forget myself sometimes”

Michael can only nod his head.

“Did you want something?” Tyler asked, curious as to what brought Michael to his trailer

But Michael can’t think straight, his entire brain is just screaming ‘you’

 

He’s nervous and uncertain... confused by these mixed, new, unfamiliar feelings he’s being overcome by. So he shook his head, mumbled something about running lines or rehearsing and embarrassingly scampered away.

 

Michael is weirdly on edge after that unusual exchange. He’s very aware of Tyler’s presence over the following days... weeks... especially the few times he knowingly goes to the man’s trailer. 

 

This time he remembered to knock and Tyler opened the door to greet him, clad in nothing more than a pair of jeans. No shoes, no shirt; just jeans and an earring... Michael noticed the earring and, once again, questions himself and the small things he’s actively aware of these days.

 

Tyler offered him a drink but he politely declined, even though he’s parched and undeniably thirsty; can’t help wondering if Tyler is aware of the effect he has on him, on so many others. He must... the man is smart, charming, not at all oblivious to the world around him.

Perfection... 

It really is the only word he can think of to describe Tyler.

 

“What was that?” Tyler is confused by the random word spewing from Michael’s mouth. “What’s perfect?”

“Your trailer” Michael coughs a harried lie to cover himself. He was instantly embarrassed at having accidentally spoken aloud.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to this lifestyle eventually” Tyler says though he’s laughing.

Michael can only nod his head, trying to save himself while admiring how at ease Tyler is trying to make him feel but it’s so hard when all he wants to do is reach out and maybe run his tongue down that naked hard chest.

 

‘Fuck’ he cursed to himself. ‘Why? Why do these thoughts constantly seep into his brain whenever he’s around a semi-naked Tyler?’

 

He’s relieved that he managed to keep his resolve, even managed not to stare at Tyler’s naked chest _too_ much. If anyone asked later what they talked about, under threat of death he’d never remember.

But Tyler _laughed_  a lot and the sound was unlike anything Michael was used to. He made a mental note to speak to the writers, Alex needed to laugh and smile more... maybe kiss Michael more in upcoming episodes... for character reasons, not purely selfish Vlamis reasons...

 

*

 

After that day, he essentially turned borderline stalker. Would go out of his way to walk by Tyler’s trailer between shooting in the hopes of catching even a glimpse of him. They’d had so few scenes together that he missed him, missed following his lead and the way they bounced off each other. They weren’t even on set together all that often but the latest script had some good stuff and Michael was already looking forward to even the boring technical stuff that Tyler still found interesting.

He made a habit of throwing the door to the trailer open, unannounced, and was often disappointed when Tyler wasn’t there. He crossed the line a few times and ducked inside, just to make certain.

 

But on this particular day, Michael was sneaking past Tyler’s trailer for the fourth or fifth time that morning when he heard music playing and stopped to listen. It was the kind of music he’d dance like a madman to yet never admit to actually knowing the lyrics to.

He couldn’t help wondering _why_  Tyler would be listening to it... So, he did his usual, marched right up to the trailer and threw the door open.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting _exactly_ but seeing Tyler, in all his naked glory, dancing almost sensually around his trailer was another image Michael would never forget... would be committed to his memory for years and years to come.

Especially when Tyler turned around, his gazed fixed upon Michael and he merely _smiled_  at him.

 

It was almost frustrating, how perfectly comfortably at ease the man was with his body and his ability to essentially be naked in front of anyone and simply not be at all fazed by it.

For Tyler _laughed_ and simply indicated for Michael to join him.

 

At first, he doesn’t move, his brain unable to comprehend _anything_  while Tyler is _still_  slowly dancing naked before him.

 

His brain is screaming at him to do something though so he stepped forward and pulled the door closed behind him. His eyes are still fixed to the way Tyler is swaying his hips to the music. Hand still on the door, he locked it.

 

Then, in what he likes to think of as a very ‘Guerin’ move, he stepped forward and right up close to Tyler who finally stopped dancing and looked at Michael. 

For a moment, Tyler appeared confused, until Michael leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Hands on Tyler’s face, holding him close, he kissed him with even more intensity than he’s ever used when the cameras were rolling. And Tyler doesn’t miss a beat, his own arms wrapped around Michael. One on his waist, the other grasped his soft curls. They both groan as their bodies press together, Tyler’s entirely naked body against Michael’s fully clothed one.

 

The music is still blaring but neither of them can hear it as they break the kiss and look into each other’s eyes.

Michael swallowed nervously but Tyler _smiled_ at him which made him go weak at the knees.

 

“About time” he said with a wink.

Michael’s jaw dropped in surprise, his heart still pounding at the shock of having actually kissed Tyler because he _wanted_ to and not because he was being paid to.

 

“I was wondering when you’d finally make your move” Tyler continued.

“Make my...”

“Constantly sneaking about my trailer, walking in at random times, trying to get up the courage... hoping to maybe get an eyeful...”

 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Michael gasped.

“It was way more fun this way” Tyler admits.

 

Michael wanted to be mad but the way Tyler is looking at him just makes him _melt_ especially when he leaned into Michael, lips close to his ear.

“Sometimes I’d sit here, naked, just hoping you’d walk in and ‘catch’ me” he whispered “and sometimes... I’d be touching myself, thinking of you, imagining what it would be like to _be_ with you” he lowered his voice, the tone turned even more delicious “to feel you inside me”

 

Michael groaned at the confession and immediately pushed Tyler up against the nearest piece of furniture, the table. He lifted him onto the flat surface and slid between his legs, claimed his mouth in a deep kiss while his fingernails scraped down the man’s naked back.

 

“Fuck, I wanna punish you for being so cruel to me” he hissed.

“Punish me” Tyler whispered, head tossed back to expose his beautiful neck.

Michael scraped his teeth along the exposed skin before taking a playful nip which caused Tyler to moan.

 

“Punish me” Tyler said again “I deserve it”

“Yeah you do” Michael’s lips still tease his neck.

“But... how?” Tyler continued to taunt him. “What devious ideas can a minx like you do to me?”

 

His entire tone was sinful and Michael was already semi-hard at the very thought of what he wanted to do to Tyler. 

Every questionable idea that had ever crossed his mind was battling it out. He wanted to do them _all_ to him and didn’t even know where to start.

 

“I could spank you” Michael hissed in Tyler’s ear. Watched the way Tyler swallowed back a groan “but I think you’ll enjoy that too much”

 

His teeth nipped at Tyler’s neck once more.

“I want it to be _meaningful_ ” he continued “Something you’ll always remember. So you’ll learn your lesson”

 

He didn’t even know where this was coming from. Barely even recognized the sound of his own voice, so filled with desperate want for the naked man before him. Michael reached down, his hand so gently ghosted over Tyler’s semi-hard cock but never quite touching it... which caused Tyler to whimper.

 

“Michael” Tyler’s voice was also barely recognizable but damn if the way he said his name wasn’t gorgeously erotic

“Michael, please?” Tyler hissed. “Spank me, punish me”

 

_damn_ the pleading was hot. What was it about _Tyler_  that made him so weak? Made him want to be in control yet surrender at the same time? He had the power here, didn’t he? He was calling the shots, wasn’t he?

 

He was fully clothed, Tyler was entirely naked... yet Michael felt like putty. If Tyler asked, he’d do _anything_  which was why he longed to do this... to spank him, to punish him but that would be over too quickly. He wanted it to last;

 

Michael has but one hand to play; he _knows_ it’s a gamble and could be way off yet he’s certain... knowing what he does about Tyler, he’s positive that it’ll pay off.

He leaned closer, his lips close to Tyler’s ear, hand still not quite touching his hardness. Tyler’s pupils are dark. It’s such a strange feeling as they shift back and forth.

 

Tyler was the seducer yet Michael was determined to hold the control right now, to show he could do this... could definitely play Tyler’s game.

“I know what’s in the box” he whispered.

Tyler’s eyes widened, jaw dropped for barely a moment before he catches himself.

“I... You... Box” Tyler’s cheeks turn slightly pink and Michael _knows_  he was right. He silently congratulated himself for knowing just how _naughty_  Tyler could be.

 

“You know I’m filming with Trevor this afternoon” 

Michael can see the internal debate Tyler is having with himself. He knows he can lie but is also turned on by whatever Michael has in store for him.

“Even better” Michael replied with a sly wink.

 

Tyler swallows and holds his head up high. He looked Michael right in the eye and told him to fetch the box. Michael kissed him, told him to stay put then moved to the couch.

His heart is racing; he has no idea what’s in the box, only knows it’s there from the time he glanced under while tying his shoe.

Michael grabbed the box but didn’t open it. He turned to see Tyler slide off the table, move towards him and take the box from him.

 

“You know what to do” Michael says... because he has no idea himself.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?”

“Maybe”

 

Tyler opened the box to reveal a tube of lube and a butt plug. Michael tried not to show his relief but he snatched the box back with a grin on his face.

“You’re going to be in for a very long afternoon” Michael tells him.

Tyler simply nods his head in understanding.

“But it’ll be worth it after” Tyler hissed “won’t it?”

 

Michael wants to leave him hanging but he can’t. Not while he’s looking at him with those lustful eyes and that rock hard cock.

 

“You may have to beg” Michael teased.

“Maybe I’ll just go home alone, jerk myself off and leave you with just the idea of me touching myself”

 

Michael threw the box onto the couch and pulled Tyler to him, kissed him firmly on the lips. His tongue invaded his mouth and Tyler groaned, thrust his hips and pressed his hard cock into Michael’s thigh.

 

“There’s no way I’m passing up the opportunity to ride an ass like yours” he insisted. A hint of a blush on his own face at his own words.

 

Their next kiss was interrupted by the alarm on Tyler’s phone, signaling that he’s due on set very soon. So Michael takes a step back to watch Tyler work. 

He carefully coats the plug with lube then turns around so Michael can fully enjoy the show; he makes obscene sounds as the plug slides into him and Michael places a kiss to his shoulder.

 

But Tyler can’t go to set now, his cock is about ready to burst. So Michael reaches around his body and they each wrap their fingers over his cock to begin working him in unison. Their lips came together, kissing deeply as Tyler moved closer to the edge.

Michael’s other hand pressed against the plug and with a loud cry, Tyler came all over Michael’s fingers.

 

It takes a moment to get cleaned up and even longer for Tyler to get dressed, his movements affected by the plug inside him.

With one last kiss and the promise of his... reward... later, Tyler leaves to get to the set but moments later, Michael follows him.

 

He waits until he’s certain the cameras have started rolling before he moves to stand behind the director. He watches Tyler like a hawk and smirks to himself each time the man sits down or stands up. Each time the director yells ‘cut’ he sees the arousal in Tyler’s eyes.

 

Then it finally happens that Tyler sees _him_ and all Michael can do is smile, so innocently. 

This is a punishment Tyler will never forget...  but the way Tyler merely smirks at him, he’s not entirely sure who will come out on top of this round... and he already can’t wait to find out.


End file.
